


I'm the Mastermind!

by Bookworm39



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Gen, Not sure if deaths will occur in later chapters so that's why there's no content warning, Prompt Fic, more fandoms will be added over time, multifandom - Freeform, rather fitting I start with SU considering what tomorrow is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://justabookworm39.tumblr.com/post/144124686201/mastermindau-writing-challenge<br/>I made a writing challenge. I'm doing a different fandom for each prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Mastermind!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1.
> 
> Let’s start simple-write a one-shot with a villainous mastermind, canon, headcanon, whatever.

Another day, another message.

She sighed, turning the communicator on. "White Diamond control room."

"I need to speak with White Diamond this instan-Oh." Yellow Diamond faltered. "My apologies. I thought one of your Pearls would be answering."

"No. It is I." She resisted the urge to point out her brashness. Had to keep her composure. "Now, what seems to be the issue?"

The other gem clenched her fists, seemingly seething with anger. "The Peridot I sent to Earth to check on the Cluster has gone rogue. It has failed every task before, and now has claimed it will try to stop the Cluster from hatching." Yellow Diamond left the view of the screen, pacing her chamber. "For once, that cloaked fool was onto something. It seems the Peridot had help. Blue Diamond said some scraps of the rebellion were left intact, but how could I know that, for the first time sense the incident with the Sapphire and Ruby, this was the first time her court was correct? If she'd quit relying on future vision, maybe things would get done around here-"

"I've heard enough." White Diamond raised her hand to signal 'stop,' and once the other had stopped, she continued, "So, you believe this Peridot is working with Rose Quartz's rebels to stop your Cluster experiment?"

"Exactly!"

White Diamond pretended to think about it, and then answered, "Ignore it."

"What?!" Yellow Diamond waved her hands wildly, making quite a fool of herself. "Just ignore it?! Oh, nice strategy, almighty leader of the Diamonds-"

"Silence!"

Both rooms went quiet, Yellow Diamond cringing slightly at the others outburst, but White Diamond composed herself. "Do you really think a rogue Peridot and a rag-tag group of rebels, most of which are probably not soldiers or technicians, can destroy something of that magnitude? I say leave it. Give them the crushing defeat of thinking they can stop it, only for it to hatch as planned. Would be rather amusing, wouldn't it?"

"...I suppose so. I apologize, my Diamond."

The eldest Diamond smiled. Hearing another of her kind acting so submissive was _extremely_ satisfying. "So long as it doesn't happen again."

_After all, you want me on your good side when this 'Cluster' of yours gets out of hand._

Yellow Diamond was impulsive and brash, while Blue Diamond was too caught up in her planning, never acting. And Pink Diamond... The less said about her, the better.

She pretended to the other two Diamonds that Pink Diamond's shattering in the rebellion was distressing-they were ruthless, but if they knew she'd taken her shards and added them to the Cluster? She'd be seen as unfair, and she couldn't have that.

As least, not until she had a firmer hold on her kingdom.

The rebels would be crushed by the Cluster. It would go rogue. She'd control the shards of Pink Diamond in the Cluster, stop and destroy the weapon.  She would have proof that Yellow Diamond was unfit to rule. Yellow Diamond would be exiled, maybe shattered. Who knows?

_Two down, one to go._

**Author's Note:**

> *Aggressively avoids talking about Pink Diamond because I like the Pink Diamond=Rose Quartz theory but that doesn't really work for this story*  
> I threw a few headcanons in here, as well as a few things in canon. I'm willing to explain any of these a bit more if anybody wants, but I really wanted to get this out for 'In Too Deep.' Enjoy!


End file.
